Love Addict
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kagamine Len terjebak dalam ucapan temannya dan mencoba hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan. Warning: LEMON inside! Chapter 3: LenxRin. RnR?
1. Girl 1: Kasane Teto

Rizuka: Nih siapa yang bikin cerita ginian?

Ame: Bukan gue

Yamigawa: Apalagi gue

Ririn: Aaa~ Bukan Ririn~

Sora: Gak

Rizuka: Ini cerita siapa?

Ame: Temen gue, hehehe...

M.V. (- Ame): Hah?

Ame: Well, ini cerita bersambung punya temen gue dan dia ngasih izin ceritanya gue pake di FFn. Biar fic Merodine makin beragam, hehehe...

Rizuka: Lemon -w-

Yamigawa: Yaudahlah! Mulai! Mulai!

Ririn: Kalau mau review ya silahkan, tapi please jangan nge-flame ya~ ^w^

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Love Addict"

Warning: Lemon inside, OOC, abalness, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

Rate: M (Lemon inside)

.

.

.

Dua orang laki-laki baru saja tiba didepan gerbang VocaUtau High School. Yang satu berambut blonde dengan sebuah ponytail, bermata azure, dan shota. Yang satunya berbadan lebih besar, berambut biru, dan bermata dark aqua. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak saat berada didepan gerbang.

"Tahukah kau, Len? Masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan loh,"

"Hn? Aku sudah sering dengar, tapi apa kesenangan menjadi anak SMA sebenarnya?"

"Kau akan segera belajar hal itu nanti. Hahahaha,"

"Ckck.. Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

"Lihat saja surga didepanmu itu!"

Laki-laki dengan rambut blonde, bermata azure itu menatap kedepannya. Dia melihat banyak siswa-siswi baru berlalu lalang dan gedung sekolah yang mewah. Len, nama lelaki itu, celingak-celinguk mencari yang dimaksudkan 'surga' oleh Kaito, temannya.

"Dimana surganya?" tanya Len pada Kaito.

"Bodoh ah! Lihat tuh siswinya. Sudah cantik, kulitnya mulus, rok mininya pun bikin nggak tahan! Hahahaha," Kaito tertawa sendiri. Sementara Len malah memandangi temannya itu aneh.

"Hanya seperti itu kau bilang surga, huh? Dasar..." Len meninggalkan temannya dan berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Oh ayolah, Len... Kau pasti akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud," ucap Kaito.

"Perempuan itu untuk dilindungi, bukan untuk dipermainkan, BaKaito." decak Len kesal.

"Coba sekali dan kau pasti akan ketagihan," ajak Kaito.

"Jangan harap," Len kembali meninggalkan Kaito dan mencari ruang kelasnya. Untungnya kelas Len dan Kaito berbeda. Len langsung masuk saja ke kelasnya dan duduk di asal tempat. Bodohnya, Len tidak sadar kalau dia duduk disamping seseorang.

"Anu... Siapa ya?" Len mendengar suara perempuan dari sampingnya. Len pun menoleh dan melihat gadis bermata azure dan rambut blonde yang memiliki wajah yang amat manis. Pita putih besar membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Sekilas memang gadis itu mirip Len.

"Eh, maaf aku asal duduk saja!" Len tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri dari kursi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Duduk saja," gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis kepada Len. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Len dan Len merasakannya hangat.

"T-Terimakasih..." Len pun kembali duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu tadi?" gadis itu kembali bertanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan mungilnya, menatap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Dan... Umm," Len ragu untuk bertanya.

"Namaku? Aku Asane Rin," ucapnya lagi.

"Oh begitu... Ehehe..." Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ting Tong! Bel masuk pertama sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi baru menuju ruang aula untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru. Rin dan Len pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang aula.

"Len!" Len kembali mendengar suara Kaito yang mengejarnya, tapi Len segan untuk menengok.

"Hei, sombong sekali kau," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len. Rin menoleh. Terpaksa, Len pun ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Wah, gadis yang manis sekali. Kau hebat Len sudah bisa mendapat perempuan di hari pertamamu!" ucap Kaito heboh.

"Diamlah," ucap Len geregetan dan malu karena Rin menatap bingung kepada Len dan Kaito secara bergantian.

"Anu... Aku hanya teman Len dan baru saja kenalan di kelas tadi," ucap Rin.

"Oh, hanya teman ya?" tanya Kaito sambil menyeringai. Kaito tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan mungil milik Rin dan bersimpuh didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Maukah kau... Jadi pacarku?" tanya Kaito. Rin menatap polos kepada Kaito.

"Kalau nggak? Soalnya aku merasa Len lebih baik," ucap Rin dan membuat Kaito cengo setengah idup.

"Eh?" Len ikutan kaget dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa?" Rin bertanya dengan polosnya di tengah-tengah ke-ce-ngo-an kedua orang itu.

"Ehm.." Kaito berdiri. "Jadi, intinya kau menolakku ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya, begitulah." ucapan Rin yang 'to-the-point'. Membuat Kaito melakukan ritual headbang ke dinding.

"Anu... Tadi kau bilang aku lebih baik. Kenapa, Rin?" tanya Len malu-malu. Dadanya berdegup kencang seiring gerakan bibir Rin yang mulai terbuka.

"Yah, dari kata-katamu, senyumanmu, dan perilakumu, aku yakin kau laki-laki yang baik, Len." ucap Rin. Ucapan tersebut masih terkesan biasa, tapi... "Aku menyukaimu, Len." ucapan yang itulah yang berhasil membuat Len...

"Len, akting pingsanmu gak lucu, tau gak? Len. Len? Len!"

.

.

.

"Dimana... Aku...?" Len perlahan membuka matanya dan dia berada di ruangan berdinding putih. Dirinya sendiri sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih.

"Baru hari pertama saja kau sudah pingsan di tengah koridor sekolah. Lemah sekali kau," decak seorang perempuan berambut pigtail berwarna merah marun. Wajahnya cukup imut juga.

"Anu... Aku dimana? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Len.

"Aku Kasane Teto. Kau ada didalam UKS sekarang," ucapnya dingin. Len sweatdrop mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Teto... Senpai?" panggil Len pelan-pelan, takut salah ucap.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku sama sepertimu, baka," ucap Teto. Maksudnya, Teto juga murid baru disana. Len pun mengangguk-angguk dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini juga?" tanya Len.

"Itu karenamu," ucap Teto kesal.

"Eh?" Len bingung.

"Saat kau pingsan, seorang laki-laki berambut biru panik. Aku yang kebetulan lewat diminta membantunya membawamu ke UKS. Sampai disini, dia dan gadis berpita itu malah meninggalkan aku dan menyuruhku menjagamu," ucap Teto. Len sweatdrop kembali.

"Kalau begitu... Terimakasih ya... Teto-chan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Teto tersipu mendengarnya tapi segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Len.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Teto dan berjalan menuju pintu UKS. Teto seperti menengok keluar ruang UKS.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Len takut Teto meninggalkannya. Kalau Len ditinggal, bagaimana Len tahu caranya menuju ruang kelas dari ruang UKS ini?

"Aku nggak pergi kemana-mana, baka." Teto mengunci pintu ruang UKS.

"Eh?" Len kembali cengo seperti biasanya. Wajah Teto kini dihiasi dengan semburat merah. Perlahan, satu per satu langkah membuat jarak antara Teto dan Len semakin menyempit.

"Aku akan... Merawatmu..." Teto mulai membuka kancing baju Len satu per satu secara perlahan. Len cengo lagi.

"Uwaa! Uwaa! Kau mau ngapain!" tanya Len panik dan melompat dari ranjangnya.

"Diamlah," decak Teto. Wajah Teto masih kelihatan merah merona.

"Tapi, pakai kembali baju seragammu itu!" ucap Len sambil menutup matanya saat melihat Teto mulai membuka seragamnya sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah." Teto menurut. Tapi saat Len membuka matanya, Teto sudah berada di depannya dan sudah membuka seluruh bajunya sehingga hanya memakai bra yang menutupi dadanya yang indah.

"Te- ...!" baru saja Len mau menjerit, mulutnya ditutup oleh bibir halus milik Teto. Teto langsung mencium bibir Len, memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Len. Awalnya Len diam, tapi lama kelamaan lidah Len melawan lidah Teto. Saliva mulai mengalir bersama kenikmatan mereka berdua.

"Mmmhh..." Teto mendesah saat melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara Len langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tch. Masih pemula, ya?" decak Teto lagi. Wajah Len memerah.

"Jangan disini, Teto. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukan kita?" tanya Len panik.

"Aku nggak peduli. Aku cuma mau kamu sekarang ini," ucap Teto.

"Tapi... Apa kau... Benar-benar nggak apa-apa?" Len mengatakannya pelan.

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu dan nikmati sajalah," ucap Teto. Len pun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berciuman kembali. Cukup lama mereka berdua berciuman dan mengeluarkan saliva-saliva kenikmatan. Sesekali Len mencoba untuk menyentuh dada Teto yang masih ditutupi oleh bra. Sampai akhirnya Teto memutuskan untuk menaikan bra-nya dan membiarkan Len melihat keseluruhan dada Teto yang indah. Dada yang putih bagaikan susu dan terlihat amat menggiurkan bagi Len.

"Tadi kau menolak. Sekarang malah menatap aku penuh nafsu seperti itu. Baka," ucap Teto. Wajah Len memerah dan tanpa instruksi Len langsung menghisap salahsatu titik di dada Teto.

"Ahh... Oh.. Mmh.. Tidak disana, baka.. Akh.." desah Teto tidak karuan. Len makin memanas. Tangan Len yang lain bermain di dada Teto dengan nakalnya. Terkadang Len menggigit kecil titik di dada Teto dan membuat Teto mengerang nikmat.

"Aaaah... Ah~" Teto terus-terusan mendesah. Sampai akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Teto membuka seluruh pakaian atasnya dan membuangnya asal. Setelah itu tangan Teto mulai meraba selangkangan Len.

"Benda bodoh milikmu itu mulai membesar. Apa tidak sempit, huh?" Teto menekan-nekan milik Len dari luar. Len menelan ludahnya.

"Anu... Aku mulai merasa kalau ini- ..."

"Kau sudah melakukan sejauh ini dan sekarang kau mau pergi, huh?" tanya Teto sambil men-deathglare Len. Len pun akhirnya menurut dan membuka resleting celananya, membuat 'milik' Len itu mengacung dengan kerasnya.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu ternyata... Punyanya besar juga," gumam Teto kagum, tapi tidak lama. Teto pun menjilat dan menghisap milik Len tersebut. Tangannya yang lentik juga bergerak naik turun dan membuat Len makin terbuai dalam permainan Teto. Teto juga sedikit meremas-remas milik Len.

"L-Lebih cepat, Teto-chan... Aaah..." Len ikutan mendesah karena terbuai dalam permainan Teto.

"Tidak perlu menyuruhku, baka," ucap Teto dan mempercepat kocokannya pada milik Len. Teto menghisap titik pusat milik Len dengan lembut dan membuat Len mendesah lebih kencang.

"T-Teto..! A-Aku-...!" Len pun mengeluarkan cairannya di wajah, rambut, serta tubuh Teto. Teto menjilatinya dengan wajah merah.

"Baka," gumam Teto. Teto pun kemudian menaikkan roknya dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang teramat basah. Len tambah terangsang lagi melihat model celana dalam Teto yang lucu berwarna merah marun. Miliknya yang tadi lemas kini kembali bangkit.

"Jangan pikir aku begini gara-gara menikmati kegiatan tadi," decak Teto dengan wajah merah. Len berusaha menahan tawanya melihat gadis tsundere didepannya. Tapi wajah Teto yang seperti itu benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kau mau?" tanya Len. Teto membuka seluruh rok dan celana dalamnya hingga tidak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuh Teto. Len benar-benar terpukau. Baru kali ini dia melihat tubuh perempuan telanjang secara langsung. Len menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan diam saja, baka. Kau pasti mengerti," ucap Teto. Len tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Len. Len memegang bongkahan pantat Teto yang mulus dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke bibir bawah Teto. Milik Len pun mulai masuk perlahan-lahan ke bukit kecil milik Teto. Cairan-cairan hangat mulai dirasakan oleh Len saat miliknya mulai memasuki milik Teto. Len merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Seperti ada otot-otot kuat yang menjepit, membuat milik Len merasa sangat nikmat.

Teto menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan sensasi yang juga dia rasakan. Len pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Teto mulai mendesah kembali.

"Sshh.. Akh, ngh... A-Aw.." Teto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri karena mulai merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Gerakan-gerakan yang dihasilkan Teto membuat dadanya ikut berguncang naik turun. Len pun tergoda untuk meremasnya kembali.

"Baka! Ah... K-Kau, a-apa yang- ..!" Teto makin menggeliat karena sekarang tangan jahil Len juga kembali menjamah dada kenyal milik Teto. Teto makin dibuat melayang oleh perlakuan Len tersebut. Len terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Lama-kelamaan temponya dipercepat dan membuat Teto mendesah semakin liar.

"Aaah~ Bakaaa... Ahh..." Desah Teto.

"Teto... Aku mau..." Len seperti menahan sesuatu. Len pun segera mencabut miliknya dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang teramat banyak ke tubuh Teto. Teto merasakan tubuhnya panas karena diselimuti cairan Len. Dia pun menjilatinya sampai habis.

"Bersihkan punyaku juga, baka," Teto menunjuk ke bukit kecilnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan. Len pun mulai menjilati milik Teto dan membuat Teto kembali merasa nikmat. Saat Len merasa cukup, Len pun menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

Ting Tong! Bel sudah kembali berbunyi dan menandakan upacara pembukaan sudah selesai. Len dan Teto pun segera merapikan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, aku belum tahu namamu." ucap Teto dengan tsundere-nya kembali.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Teto-chan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Teto kembali tersipu, tapi malah menjitak Len.

"Baka. Aku benci dirimu," ucap Teto dan langsung keluar dari ruang UKS dan berlari meninggalkan Len yang masih sweatdrop sendiri.

Len pun keluar dari ruang UKS dengan wajah tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang dibilang Kaito benar. Melakukan hal tersebut memang menyenangkan. Len pun berjalan dengan senangnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tersadar.

"Aku ada DIMANA?"

A/N: Len nggak tau jalan balik ke ruang kelasnya, tapi lupa nanya Teto #sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Rizuka: *blushing* N-No comment ah!

Ame: Gapapa 'kan nih kalo diterusin?

Rizuka: Tergantung yang review deh. Kalo banyak ya silahkan lanjut, tapi kalo nggak ya udah cukup ini aja

Ame: Ok! Readers, please review yang banyak ya biar dapet izin nerusin nih cerita! Dijamin makin hot deh chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Rizuka: Lo ngaco juga ternyata -w-

Yamigawa: Gue dukung Ame!

Ririn: Ririn jugaaaa~!

Rizuka: What the- ...?


	2. Girl 2: Akita Neru

Ame: Chapter 2 update! Sorry Rin Len disimpen dulu buat ntar, sekarang giliran LenxNeru!

Rizuka: What the h*ll banget lo -w-

Yamigawa: Oke, langsung mulai!

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Love Addict"

Warning: Lemon inside, OOC, abalness, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

Rate: M (Lemon inside)

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Capek," ucap Len lemas. Bagaimana nggak capek? Len harus bulak-balik gedung sekolah cuma buat nyari ruang kelasnya ada dimana. Sampai dikelas, Len langsung tiduran di mejanya sampai anak-anak datang, termasuk Rin.

"Lagian kau sih pakai pingsan segala. Hihihi," ledek Rin. Len jadi ingat kembali perkataan Rin yang tadi membuatnya pingsan.

"Tadi kan kau bilang... Kau menyukai aku ya, Rin?" tanya Len pelan. Rin mengangguk dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?" tanya Rin, berharap Len akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Well... Mmm... Maukah kau... Err... Jadi... P-Pacarku?" Len akhirnya dapat mengatakannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Kagamine Len. Hihihi," Rin langsung menerima cinta Len. Len menahan jeritannya karena merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Baru hari pertama masuk dia sudah mendapatkan pacar yang manis seperti Asane Rin.

"Terimakasih lagi, Rin." Len mengusap rambut Rin dengan halus sambil tersenyum. Rin juga membalas senyuman Len.

"Sama-sama, Len." ucap Rin manja.

"Kagamine Len!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut kuning emas masuk ke kelas Len sambil berlari. "Kyaa! Ternyata kau masuk SMA ini juga ya? Hihihi," gadis itu langsung memeluk Len didepan mata Rin.

"N-Neru?" Len terkejut.

"Siapa dia, Len?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku? Aku Akita Neru, pacarnya Len! Hihihi," ucap Neru dan membuat Rin benar-benar marah. Sambil tersenyum, Rin berkata pada Len "Len, kita putus."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Len tiduran dibawah pohon sendirian. Dia tiduran sambil menatap langit dari belakang gedung sekolahnya itu. Baru saja dia dan Rin jadian, langsung putus beberapa detik kemudian. Bahkan dikelas, Rin pindah tempat duduk dan tidak mau duduk disamping Len lagi. Semuanya kacau hanya karena Neru datang dan mengaku sebagai pacarnya Len.

"Hei, Len. Maafkan aku," suara Neru terdengar mendekati Len. Len bangkit dan menengok pada Akita Neru, gadis yang termasuk imut juga menurut Len. Memang Neru adalah mantan pacar Len di SMP.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini, Neru?" tanya Len. Neru duduk disamping Len. Len pun kembali duduk.

"Kebetulan saja. Lagian kan sejak SMP kau memang suka main di belakang gedung sekolah. Siapa tahu di SMA ini kau punya hobi yang sama?" ucap Neru. Len tertawa pelan.

"Kau masih hafal saja kebiasaanku dulu, Neru. Hehehe," ucap Len sambil memandang langit.

"Masa sih mantan pacarmu ini tidak hafal dengan semua hal mengenai dirimu? Hihihi," ucap Neru. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya melepaskan tawa mereka.

"Oh iya, Len. Aku sudah bicara dengan Rin" ucap Neru.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Len, tetap dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku bilang kalau kau itu hanya mantan pacarku di SMP. Yah, aku mencoba meredakan kemarahan Rin padamu lah," ucap Neru. Len menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Terimakasih banyak, Neru. Kau sudah membantuku sejauh itu. Hehehe," ucap Len sambil tersenyum memandang Neru. Neru terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Dari dulu aku seringkali melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu repot. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kau marah, bahkan membenciku. Kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa kau sudah memaafkan aku. Kau... Sangat baik, Len." Ucap Neru dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kenapa mengatakan itu tiba-tiba?" tanya Len. Neru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len. Neru menatap dalam-dalam iris mata azure yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Karena aku... Masih mencintaimu, Len," ucap Neru dan menutup matanya. Perlahan, bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Len merasakan bibir Neru sangat lembut dan manis. Lidah Neru lebih agresif dalam menyerang mulut Len. Tapi Len juga tidak mau kalah dan melawan perlakuan Neru. Suara-suara desahan mulai mereka hasilkan. Len yang makin terangsang mulai jahil menjelajahi paha Neru yang mulus. Neru sempat tersentak sesaat, tapi kemudian melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang lebih berani, Len," ucap Neru puas. Len tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau ternyata kau sangat menggairahkan, Neru," bisik Len di telinga Neru, membuat Neru bergetar. Wajah Neru kini bersemu merah. Len yakin Neru dapat ditaklukan olehnya saat ini.

"Mmhh... Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, Len..." ucap Neru dengan wajahnya yang merah. Terlihat sekali kalau Neru mengharapkan cinta dari Len kembali. Len menyeringai. Len teringat kenikmatan antata dia dan Teto saat di UKS. Sekarang dia jadi merasa ketagihan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Neru. Apalagi, korban sudah pasrah saja, jadi ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Len.

"Kau cantik sekali, Neru. Hehehe," Len kembali melumat bibir Neru. Saliva mulai turun diiringi dengan desahan merdu Neru. Setelah cukup lama, Len turun menciumi leher Neru dan mencari-cari titik kenikmatan Neru. Len pun berhenti di sebuah tempat saat desahan panjang Neru mulai terdengar. Desahan yang amat merdu berhasil memancing Len untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Len pun membuka satu per satu kancing baju seragam Neru.

"Mmh..." Neru kembali mendesah nikmat saat Len mulai meraba dadanya yang hanya tertutup bra. Dada Neru memang tidak lebih besar dari milik Teto, tapi tetap terlihat sangat indah dan menggairahkan. Len pun menaikkan bra Neru dan melihat dada Neru dengan puting merah muda yang merekah.

Len menyeringai sambil memain-mainkan dua bukit seputih susu milik Neru. Len menekan-nekan halus kedua titik di dada Neru dan membuat Neru mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih indah lagi. Puting susu Neru juga terus dimanjakan oleh kedua tangan Len.

"Aaah... Hisap, Len~" desah Neru. Len pun mulai menghisap kedua bukit Neru dengan lembut dan kadang juga Len melakukan gerakan melingkar. Neru menggeliat dan

mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Len kepadanya. Len yang semakin gemas pun menghisap dengan kencang titik di dada Neru.

"Ikhh... Ngh... Ahh..." Neru menahan sakitnya sambil mendesah. Perlakuan Len makin menjadi-jadi. Len terus meremas-remas dada Neru sampai-sampai Neru terus menggelinjang karena merasa kenikmatan luar biasa.

"Aku rasa di bagian itu sudah cukup. Hehehe," Len mengajak Neru berdiri. Kemudian Len mulai meraba-raba pantat Neru yang berada dibalik rok mininya. Len terus meraba bagian yang lembut itu dengan nakal. Sambil meraba, Len juga kembali melumat bibir Neru dan bergulat lidah didalam mulut Neru. Kini tangannya berpindah ke depan atau lebih tepatnya ke bibir bawah Neru. Len merasakan banyak cairan disana.

"Ternyata kau sudah basah sekali, Neru. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Len setelah mengelus bukit kecil Neru dan merasakan celana dalam Neru sudah sangat basah. Wajah Neru memerah dan dia menunduk tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Boleh?" Len kembali bertanya.

"Anu... Tapi aku belum pernah sebelumnya, Len..." ucap Neru pelan. Artinya, Neru masih virgin saat ini. Len menyeringai. Ini dia target yang tidak boleh dilepaskan.

"Kau kan tadi bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Aku minta bukti." rayu Len. Neru masih tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Ayolah, Neru... Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Len dengan mesra tepat di telinga Neru. Neru bergidik geli dan akhirnya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anak baik," ucap Len dan mulai membuka rok Neru. Kemudian celana dalam Neru juga tidak lupa dilepaskan. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kain yang menutupi tubuh Neru. Len pun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dan menatap Neru seakan singa yang baru saja menangkap mangsanya.

"Perlahan saja ya... Len..." pinta Neru dengan agak takut. Len mengangguk sambil mengarahkan miliknya untuk masuk kedalam tubuh Neru. Len menyuruh Neru bertumpu pada sebuah pohon dan menungging. Perlahan Len menggesek-gesek miliknya. Neru mulai tidak sabaran dan menyentuh bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mengolesi cairannya ke milik Len. Len tersenyum dan mulai memasukan miliknya. Neru menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan sakit dan sensasi yang datang bersamaan.

"Ahhh... S-Sakitt... Nghh..." Neru menahan suaranya itu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Darah keperawanan Neru juga ikut mengalir bersama cairan kenikmatan Neru. Akhirnya milik Len berhasil masuk seluruhnya ke bukit kecil Neru. Len mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan ritme yang teratur. Neru mengikuti gerakan Len dan membuat dadanya berguncang naik turun dengan manis. Len pun kembali menjadi gemas dengan dada Neru.

"Bagaimana rasanya sekarang, huh?" Len meremas lembut kedua bukit Neru.

"Mmh... Aku sukaaa... Len~ Ah ah ah ah ah... Leeeen~" Neru makin kehilangan kesadarannya oleh perlakuan Len kepadanya. Air liur Neru terus turun menandakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Len merasakan cairan hangat menyelimuti miliknya yang berada didalam tubuh Neru. Ternyata Neru sudah orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Len tersenyum puas dan menghentikan permainannya sesaat. Cairan Neru pun menetes sedikit dan Len mengambilnya menggunakan jari dan merasakan cairan Neru. Ternyata enak juga, menurut Len. Len kembali memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Beberapa lama kemudian Len pun merasakan dia sudah hampir keluar. Dengan cepat Len mengeluarkan miliknya dan mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya ke tubuh Neru. Banyak sekali cairan Len yang membasahi tubuh Neru, dari perut, dada, bahkan wajah Neru. Neru pun menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Len yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Neru, bersihkan juga milikku," perintah Len sambil mengacungkan milik Len ke wajah Neru. Neru pun langsung menggenggam milik Len dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan mulai menjilati milik Len.

"Aku masih belum puas, Len," ternyata Neru malah mengelus-eluskan dadanya pada milik Len dan membuat milik Len bangkit kembali. Tentu saja Len jadi gemas melihat perlakuan Neru. Apalagi Neru membuka ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, menambah kecantikan Neru dan tentu membuat Len lebih terangsang.

"Mau apa kau?" Len sempat bingung juga dan merasa agak sedikit lelah setelah permainan sebelumnya. Neru terus mengelus-elus milik Len dengan dadanya sambil menghisapnya. Lama-kelamaan Len kembali merasakan cairannya akan keluar lagi. Permainan Neru benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Nghh... Neru, aku mau... Akh..." Len yang mendesah-desah sekarang.

"Keluarkan, Len~" rayu Neru dengan nada manjanya dan membuat Len tidak mampu menahan lagi. Len pun kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di dada dan wajah Neru.

"Hihihi.. Meskipun sudah yang kedua kali, tapi cairanmu tetap keluar banyak, Len," goda Neru dan kembali menjilati cairan Len. Kini Len kembali menyeringai.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Len membuat Neru kembali dalam posisi terlentang. Dengan cepat Len menjepit miliknya sendiri dengan dada Neru yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Lakukan hal yang seperti tadi lagi, Neru!" Perintah Len. Neru pun mengangguk dan kembali menggesek-gesekan dadanya pada milik Len. Sambil merasakan miliknya dimanjakan oleh Neru, Len mulai meraba-raba kembali bibir bawah Neru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Len?" tanya Neru kaget saat merasakan dua jari Len bermain didalam bibir bawah Neru.

"Hanya membuatmu lebih menikmatinya saja. Hehehe," ucap Len dan terus mempercepat gerakan maju mundur jarinya didalam bibir bawah Neru.

"Aaah... Ngh... Lebih cepat, Len~" Neru mulai merasakan kenikmatan tadi datang kembali. Len pun menuruti permintaan Neru dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya tadi. Suara-suara merdu terdengar sangat indah di telinga Len dan membuat Len makin terbuai oleh keindahan Neru.

"Len, aku mau keluar lagi~" ucap Neru.

"Katakan siapa namaku?" ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

"L-Leeeen~" Neru pun mengeluarkan cairannya kembali, berbarengan dengan keluarnya cairan kental Len.

"Hhh... Hhh..." Len dan Neru mengarur nafas mereka terlebih dahulu. Lalu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian kembali berciuman dengan panas. Setelah itu barulah mereka membersihkan sisa-sisa permainan mereka dan kembali memakai seragam masing-masing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Neru?" tanya Len.

"Jangan khawatir, Len. Aku justru senang karena orang pertama yang melakukan hal itu adalah dirimu," ucap Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Len lega. Neru juga tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku jadi ketagihan nih, Len. Aku rasa aku akan merebut dirimu dari Rin dan menjadikan dirimu milikku sepenuhnya. Hihihi," ucap Neru sambil nyengir. Len sweatdrop melihat Neru memiliki ambisi seperti itu.

Ting Tong! Bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Eh?" Len heran mendengar bunyi bel tadi.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kita dari tadi membolos pelajaran, huh?" tanya Neru.

"ASTAGA!"

To be continued...

.

.

.

Ame: Masih kurang hot kah? Diusahakan lagi deh chapter depan! Hahaha :D

Sora: Jangan lupa, bales review.

Ame: Iya, iya. Nih gue bales.

**Baka** **Hime**

Gomen RinLen masih disimpen #nunduk. Nikmatin aja dulu ya, hehehe... Updated! Review lagi ok?

**Rein** **Yujiro**

Spesial buat yang besok mau UAS! Hahaha... Ini saya ngasih kado atau bikin orang nggak konsen ulangan besok ya? Haha, entahlah #digaplok. Updated! Review dinanti ya, hehe...

**Freya**-**chan**

Arigatou buat pujiannya. But, so sorry, RinLen masih disimpen, hehe... Updated! Review?

Ame: Oke, saya harap makin banyak yang review jadi update juga dicepetin deh! Hahaha :D

Rizuka: Ecchi. Lemon. Baka. Perv.

Ame: -w-


	3. Girl 3: Asane Rin

Ame: Harusnya chapter 3 udah di-update dari kapan tau, tapi gara-gara perjanjian aneh di dalam collab M.V. jadilah chapter 3 ini diketik oleh Rizuka full dari awal sampai akhir.

Yamigawa: Isi perjanjiannya adalah, Ame membuat fic gore, Rizuka membuat fic lemon, Ririn membuat fic romance, dan gue membuat fic humor. Ngaco 'kan?

Rizuka: Berisik ah! Gue gemeteran banget nih pas ngetik nih cerita! Kok gue bikin perjanjian bego banget sih? Haaaah!

Ame: Penasaran dengan hasil ketikan Rizuka deh. Let's see then.

Yamigawa: Cerita dimulaaai! #sambil nyiapin pop corn.

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

Love Addict

Warning: LEMON (17+), OOCness, abal, Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid yang punya Yamaha sama Crypton Media Future. Lemon ... Banyak noh di pasar :P #dilempar ke Jupiter

.

.

.

Len segera berpisah dengan Neru setelah melakukan 'hal itu' di belakang sekolah dan Len pun bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Sekolah sudah sepi dan hari sudah mulai sore. Len berpikir, 'mungkin Rin sudah pulang'. Tapi ternyata perkiraan Len salah. Rin masih berada didalam ruang kelas sambil duduk termenung memandang langit sore. Rin bahkan tidak sadar kalau Len berada di depan ruang kelas. Len pun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Rin.

"Kau belum pulang rupanya," ucap Len. Rin menoleh dengan tatapan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, tau? Kamu kemana aja sih pas jam pelajaran terakhir tadi? Sama siapa hayoo?" Rin langsung menyajikan Len pertanyaan beruntun. Len sweatdrop dan bingung menjawabnya.

"Aku tadi cuma ketiduran di gedung belakang sekolah, hehehe," ucap Len sambil nyengir. Rin menghela nafasnya, tapi masih menatap Len dengan curiga.

"Sendirian saja, huh?" Tanya Rin. Len mengangguk disertai senyuman untuk mendukung akting bohongnya. Rin mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Lalu... Hubungan ki- ...?"

Belum sempat Len melanjutkan pertanyaannya, jari telunjuk mungil Rin menutup bibir seorang Kagamine Len. Rin menatap Len dengan wajah yang manis dan membuat darah Len berdesir lebih cepat. Detik seakan berhenti berdetak saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Rin melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Len dan langsung memeluk tubuh Len yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Len tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Rin itu.

"R-Rin...?" Tanya Len pelan. Dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Rin dan mendorong sedikit Rin agar lepas dari pelukannya. Rin tersenyum dengan manis kepada Len.

"Aku salah, Len. Ternyata memang kau laki-laki terbaik yang aku kenal," ucap Rin. Len terdiam tidak percaya. Terasa sekali detak jantung Len menjadi tidak karuan.

"Benarkah itu, R-Rin?" Len mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar tidak salah. Rin memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Len dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian jarak diantara mereka adalah nol dengan penghubung kedua bibir mereka. Lidah mereka berpagut terus seiring matahari yang membenamkan sinarnya. Tubuh mereka kembali menyatu dan Len meraba-raba punggung Lin yang masih berbalut seragam. Decak-decak terdengar bersamaan dengan turunnya saliva. Tidak sampai satu menit, mereka menghentikan ciuman itu dan Len memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sementara Rin juga diam karena degup jantungnya sangat kencang layaknya ombak yang menerpa karang berkali-kali. Akhirnya, Len memberanikan bicara.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku terbawa suasana, mungkin," ucap Len, masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Len! A-Aku yang mulai duluan, kok!" ucap Rin dengan wajah memerah. Len menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam. Amat dalam. Iris mata Rin kembali berkilau di mata Len. Mungkin, akibat sang mentari senja yang menyiratkan keindahan terdalam di mata Rin. Baru saja mereka akan berciuman lagi, ...

"Len! Ayo, pulang ba- ..." Sosok Kaito terdiam begitu melihat adegan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len pun menjadi salah tingkah begitu Kaito memasuki ruang kelas sambil menyeringai.

"Ahaha, jadi ini Kagamine Len yang bilang bahwa perempuan itu untuk dilindungi, bukan untuk dipermainkan? Kau sama saja denganku, L- ..."

Buagh! Rin memukul wajah Kaito sekeras-kerasnya sampai tubuh Kaito tertabrak dinding dan kepalanya menghajar papan tulis. Kaito pun K.O. dalam sesaat, sementara Rin memasang wajah yang amat menyeramkan.

"Len melakukan ini karena dia menyayangiku, bukan karena mau mempermainkan aku," geram Rin. Sedetik kemudian, Rin kembali menjadi manis. Rin berbalik dan menatap wajah Len lagi.

"Temanmu menyebalkan, ya, Kagamine-kun?" Ucap Rin dengan senyumannya yang ... Err, author takut ngomongnya nih. Len aja cuma sweatdrop ngeliat senyuman penuh makna itu.

"Maaf, ya?" Ucap Len. Rin menggeleng.

"Mungkin, memang hari ini cukup dulu. Tapi, kalau kau mau, malam ini juga kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Besok 'kan hari libur, dan orangtuaku sedang menginap di rumah saudara. Bagaimana?" Tanya Rin. Len menelan ludahnya karena mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Rin sebenarnya.

"Apa kau yakin mau ... Semalaman?" Tanya Len.

"Yep! Kita akan ngobrol, nonton film sambil makan popcorn, dan ... Mungkin kau mau menginap dan tidur bersamaku?" Ajak Rin. Wajah Len pun kembali memerah. Dia tau persis apa yang Rin maksud!

"Aku akan datang nanti malam," jawab Len dengan wajah merah.

"Bagus. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu!" Rin pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Len.

"Satu malam bersama ... Rin?" Gumam Len sambil nosebleed sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam itu pun, Len datang ke alamat yang sudah Rin kirimkan lewat sms. Len melihat rumah Rin yang lumayan megah. Len pun menekan bel di depan pintu rumah Rin dan tidak seberapa lama Rin keluar dengan mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna kuning dan rok pendek berwarna putih. Rin sedang tidak memakai pitanya saat ini. Len melihat Rin memakai lipstick berwarna pink malam ini dan menambah sensual bibir Rin.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk," ucap Rin mempersilahkan. Len hanya cukup mengangguk saja dengan kedua lengan di belakang punggungnya. Len menyembunyikan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuk Rin di belakang punggungnya.

"Mm... Rin, ini untukmu," ucap Len dan memberikan Rin bunga mawar yang tadi. Wajah Rin merona, kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi kanan Len.

"Terimakasih," ucap Rin manis. Len hanya dapat tersenyum dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

"Yuk, masuk! Aku sudah masak spesial untuk kamu! Kamu mesti tau, aku ini pintar masak lho!" Ucap Rin riang.

"Ok, ok, aku akan coba. Hm... Baunya saja sudah tercium sangat sedap dari sini," puji Len dengan gombalnya. Rin tertawa renyah.

"Yuk, makan dulu! Aku nggak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus habisin semua makanan yang udah aku buat!" Ucap Rin dengan nada memaksa. Len mengecup kening Rin dengan lembut.

"Iya, sayang. Aku pasti habisin masakan kamu," ucap Len setengah berbisik di telinga Rin. Rin agak bergidik geli awalnya, tapi kemudian menikmatinya. Tidak melakukan yang lebih jauh dulu, Len menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan yang rapih itu.

"Ladies first," Len mempersilahkan Rin duduk dengan gaya yang amat romantis. Rin tersenyum, kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan Len. Len sendiri duduk setelah Rin dengan posisi berhadapan. Setelah itu, mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Masakan kamu enak," puji Len setelah selesai makan. Wajah Rin kembali tersipu.

"Kau hobi sekali memujiku, hihihi... Terimakasih," ucap Rin manis. Len makin tidak sabar menghabiskan malam bersama Rin.

"Biar aku buatkan kamu jus dulu. Aku janji tidak akan lama," ucap Rin. Belum sempat Len menahan, Rin sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju dapur kecil yang letaknya sebelah dari ruang makan. Len pun berdecak kagum pada Rin. Dia membayangkan kalau Rin itu seakan-akan sudah jadi istrinya dan jadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Kemudian Len menoleh ke dapur dan melihat Rin sedang menungging sambil menyiapkan buah yang akan di jus. Tapi, ada hal lain yang mengalihkan fokus mata Len, yaitu celana dalam Rin yang amat menggiurkan. Len mencoba menahan diri, tapi Rin terlalu lama dalam posisi itu dan terus mempertipis kesabaran Len. Len pun menuju dapur dan memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Aaah, sayang~ Aku 'kan belum selesaiii~," ucap Rin dengan nada manja. Suara Rin yang imut itu justru terdengar amat manis, bukan menolak perlakuan Len. Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Len melakukan yang lebih jauh. Len menggigit telinga kiri Rin sambil tangannya bermain-main di pinggang Rin yang langsing.

"Kamu yang mulai duluan. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab," bisik Len di telinga Rin. Tangan kanannya berpindah ke dada Rin, sementara tangan kiri mulai meraba bagian kewanitaan Rin.

"Aaaahh~ Aku mau membuatkan jus untuk kamu dulu, Leeen~," ucap Rin. Len pun menjadi tambah geregetan karena suara imut Rin. Kesabaran Len berada di titik puncak dan lalu membuka celana dalam Rin dari balik rok mininya. Len langsung memposisikan dirinya berlutut di depan bibir bawah Rin. Rin sendiri duduk di atas rak yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memotong buah.

"Kamu nggak perlu membuatkan aku jus buah. Aku yakin jus dari tubuhmu akan lebih nikmat," goda Len. Wajah Rin memerah dan membiarkan Len menjelajahi daerah kewanitaannya yang masih virgin. Lagi-lagi, Len merasa bahwa inilah target yang tidak bisa dia lepaskan. Len mulai membiarkan lidahnya memberikan sentuhan manis di bibir bawah Rin. Sementara itu, Rin memain-mainkan jemarinya di bibirnya sendiri, menahan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya pun tidak hentinya menggelinjang karena geli dan merasa nikmat. Tidak lama kemudian, Len memasukan dua jarinya di bibir bawah Rin. Terasa sekali denyut di dalam vagina Rin. Berkali-kali Len mencolok-colok vagina Rin dengan jemarinya yang lihai.

"Aaah~ Ah ah ah ah~," Rin terus mengeluarkan suara-suara indahnya. Telinga Len memanas mendengarnya dan ikut membakar gelora cinta dalam tubuh Len. Len mengeluarkan jemarinya dan kembali memainkan lidahnya. Akhirnya, Len menemukan letak klitoris Rin dan mulai menjilat dan menghisapnya. Rin makin mendesah kenikmatan.

"Leeen~ Aku mau keluar~," jerit Rin dengan nada imutnya. Len menyiapkan mulutnya untuk menampung semua cairan yang keluar dari liang kenikmatan Rin. Len meminumnya sampai puas dan merasakan cairan gurih dan manis itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Len pun tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tentunya kau tau 'kan caranya berterimakasih?" Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda Rin sambil membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Tidak sampai ke celana dalamnya, Rin sudah mengambil alih kendali duluan. Dengan lembut, Rin menarik celana dalam Len dan mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya naik turun pada milik Len.

"Ah, Rin ..." Desis Len yang merasakan nikmatnya lidah Rin bermain dan menyapu seluruh bagian miliknya. Rin terus meningkatkan aksinya. Kini, Rin menghisap tepat di ujung kejantanan Len, sementara tangan kirinya bermain-main di pangkalnya, bermain dengan dua buah bola yang terbalut kulit. Len benar-benar terbuai dengan permainan Rin. Tapi, sebelum Rin berhasil membuat Len keluar, tubuh mungil Rin didorong oleh Len.

"Kalau aku keluar sekarang, maka permainan selanjutnya tidak akan seru," ucap Len sambil menyeringai. Rin agak kecewa karena belum bisa merasakan nikmatnya sperma Len sekarang ini, tapi Rin tetap menuruti kemauan Len. Rin menggandeng tangan Len dan menuju ke kamar tidur Rin. Rin nampaknya sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Parfum dengan aroma jeruk yang manis menyelimuti ruangan dengan cat oranye itu. Rin pun duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran queen size dan membuka kancing baju Len satu per satu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Len menggoda Rin. Rin hanya tertawa renyah. Setelah Len telanjang bulat, giliran pakaian Rin yang dibuka oleh Len. Setelah keduanya sudah sama-sama tidak terbalut benang sama sekali, permainan pun kembali dimulai. Rin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Len, sementara kedua kakinya mengapit di punggung Len. Milik Len sudah mulai bergesekan dengan liang surga milik Rin. Rin terus mendesah dengan indah dan kembali membuat telinga Len panas.

"Kau tau, suaramu itu sangat menyebalkan," ucap Len dan langsung melumat bibir Rin dengan kasar. Awalnya, sulit bagi Rin untuk mengimbangi keganasan lidah Len, tapi tidak beberapa detik kemudian. Rin justru merasakan ciuman ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya. Len juga mulai menggerayangi kembali daerah-daerah sensitif Rin. Kedua tangannya dengan asyik menjelajahi dua bukit kembar milik Rin yang terlihat amat cantik.

"Wah... Semua orang pasti akan iri begitu mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang merasakan tubuh seorang bidadari sepertimu, Asane Rin," rayu Len dan membuat wajah Rin makin memerah saja. Kini Len mulai menciumi leher Rin yang beraroma menggiurkan. Len merasa malam ini adalah malam terindah bagi dirinya. Setelah cukup puas, Len melepaskan pelukan Rin dan memposisikan miliknya untuk bersiap menggempur bibir bawah Rin. Dan dalam beberapa kali hentakan halus, milik Len sudah berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Darah keperawanan Rin ikut mengalir seiring cairan precum milik Rin. Len amat puas melihat wajah Rin yang tidak karuan saat miliknya sudah merajai daerah kekuasaan Rin.

"Nikmat bukan, nyonya Asane?" Goda Len lagi sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Rin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sekali dan meremas sekeras-kerasnya sprai kasurnya. Saat Rin mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, Rin memilih untuk mengaitkan lengannya di punggung Len.

"L-Leeeen~!" Rin menjerit dengan pekikan yang amat indah saat dia mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama, sementara Len masih kuat dan belum mengeluarkan cairannya. Len merasakan denyutan hebat di vagina Rin dan juga merasakan miliknya terselimuti oleh cairan yang amat hangat. Cairan itu bahkan menetes dari kemaluan Rin. Len menampungnya dengan tangannya dan memaksa Rin untuk menjilat cairannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hn?" Tanya Len.

"E-Enaaak, Leeen~," jawab Rin yang nampaknya sudah diselimuti birahi di seluruh tubuhnya. Len pun tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak suka bermain denganmu. Kau terlalu cepat keluar," decak Len dan mencabut keluar miliknya. Rin langsung menatap Len penuh harap dan wajah sedih. Len menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah anjing yang baik. Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi seperti anjing," ucap Len. Rin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Len.

"Aku bilang jadi anjing!" Len menampar pantat Rin sampai merah. Cairan kembali menetes dari ruang kewanitaan Rin. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena merasa perlakuan Len benar-benar nikmat, meskipun sakit dan kasar. Rin pun menunggingkan pantatnya kepada Len.

"Sekarang menggonggong!" Paksa Len sambil kembali menampar pantat Rin. Rin memekik tertahan, kemudian mulai menggonggong seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Len.

"Guk, guk," desah Rin.

"Anjing payah! Menggonggong lebih keras!" Len kembali menampar pantat Rin dengan keras.

"Ikh! Ngg... Guk, guk, guk!"

"Bagus!" Len langsung memasukan kembali miliknya didalam bibir bawah Rin dengan cepat. Rin menjerit tertahan menerima perlakuan binal dari Len, tapi Rin tetap merasa menikmatinya dan merasakan sensasi luar biasa.

"Kalau kau adalah anjing sungguhan, kau pasti menjadi anjing paling manis di seluruh dunia," rayu Len. Wajah Rin makin memerah. Rin sudah lepas kendali dan menyerahkan segala-galanya pada Len malam ini. Meskipun peluh terus bercucuran dari tubuh mereka, mereka tetap melanjutkan persetubuhan itu dan tidak menghiraukan rasa lelah sama sekali. Pada orgasme Rin yang ke-empat, barulah Len merasakan dia akan keluar juga.

"Rin, aku mau- ..."

"Keluarkan didalam saja, Leeen~ Aaakh~,"

Dan akhirnya Len pun menumpahkan semua cairannya di dalam rahim Rin. Karena terlalu banyak cairan yang masuk, banyak pula cairan yang kembali turun dan menetes dari vagina Rin. Kedua insan yang kelelahan itu pun langsung terkulai tak bertenaga di atas kasur. Len langsung membelai rambut Rin dan mencium kening kekasihnya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas itu.

"Sigh... Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Asane Rin. Maaf, aku sudah mengotorimu seperti ini," ucap Len pelan. Len pun memakaikan perlahan semua pakaian Rin yang sudah Len ganti dengan pakaian tidur yang hangat. Len sendiri mengganti bajunya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering lepas kendali, ya?" Gumam Len saat memikirkan bagaimana dia menyetubuhi Neru dan Rin. Len mulai berpikir apa yang diucapkan Kaito adalah benar. Bisa jadi, Len hanya seorang brengsek yang memanfaatkan wanita untuk kesenangan seks belaka. Karena stres berpikir, Len mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan meminum kopi yang tadi dia buat.

"Tapi, ini bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka senang. Ini bukan hanya seks sepihak. Aku juga ingin membuat pasanganku menikmatinya," gumam Len sambil menatap langit malam dari balkon kamar Rin.

.

.

.

Ame: Lo ngatain gue perv, sementara lo bikin fic lemon kayak gini? ... #speechless.

Yamigawa: Ame, masa popcorn gue sekarang jadi warna merah! #nosebleed.

Rizuka: U-Umm... #blushing

Sora: Udah jangan dibahas terlalu jauh dulu. Bales review sana.

Rizuka: Biar aku aja yang bales review, ya?

**Baka Hime**

Makasih reviewnya. Ini RinLen udah dibuat. Tapi, ini masih yang bagian pertama, masih ada lagi (mungkin) bagian RinLen yang lain. Jangan kapok review ya :)

**Freya-chan**

Nih LenRin udah saya bikin. Tapi tenang aja, jatah LenRin masih banyak kok. Keep review ya :)

**Rein Yuujiro**

Yuu-saaaan T.T chapter ini saya yang ngetik. Abal banget ya? Mudah-mudahan puas deh dengan yang ini. Tetep review ya, please :)

**Luv mimura**

Tau tuh Neru :P #ditakol katana. Sorry kalau kamu kurang suka, mudah-mudahan yang ini suka :)

**Yosukegalih**

*ngasih tisu* Chapter 3 updated :D Tetep review ya :)

**unknown 8D**

Kayaknya nih cerita masih jauh dari kata t-a-m-a-t deh :3 Tapi nih udah dikabulin requestnya xD keep review :)

Ame: Nah, berarti nih fic boleh ya dilanjut terus? :3

Rizuka: Boleh deh... -w-

Ame: Oke, chapter depan saya yang ambil alih lagi! :D

Rizuka: Buat yang ini, boleh saya minta reviewnya?


End file.
